Aren't You Just A Ball Of Sunshine
by Ellechillin
Summary: "You're evil." Tara spat. Eric smiled, amused "Evil is simply a point of view, my lover." Eric/Tara
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I must admit I love the idea of Eric and Tara hooking up. It wasn't until recently I put it together in my mind. I'm drawing inspirations from the books and the TV. series but this is going away from what's expected. Enjoy ;-)_

_Uncertainty by the Fray_

Uncertainty 

_If this was an open invitation, why the hell did he have to send a car? _Tara thought to herself as she descended the stairs of her porch. The driver gave her a slight head nod before opening the door for her. Tara said a quiet thank you before getting in.

During the drive to Shreveport, Tara leaned her head against the head rest smiling to herself. After all this time…he still does crazy shit like this. It was borderline embarrassing. The car stopped in front of Fangtasia; of course it was packed tonight being Halloween. Every fangbanger and vampire alike was dressed in their best skank Halloween costumes, Pam had told her about the prize for best costume. Free drinks all night on the return visit to the club.

Pam looked like Trinity from the Matrix wearing a black skintight latex almost cat suit. Her blonde hair was covered with a short black wig and she wore sunglasses. Tara had to admit; Pam looked great and seemed to be enjoying the illusion. Pam's fangs showed themselves when Tara was in front of her.

Tara took it for a compliment. Every time Pam saw Tara, there was a pass made…

"Tara, you must show those amazing legs of yours more often. He's going to get a kick out of this get up." Pam said moving aside to let her in.

"I'm not worried about him." Tara waved her hand for emphasize.

Pam chuckled knowing that Tara's response couldn't be further from the truth. "Well he's at his usual spot."

"Thanks." Tara said slipping into the club. Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson was blaring out of the speakers as Tara moved through the crowded club. She saw some regulars and also some tourist. Eric's business always boomed this time of year with the tourists wanting to spice up their Halloween with actual vampires.

A wave of anticipation coursed through her veins, almost an adrenaline rush. It wasn't coming from her. Not in the least. Tara turned her head, getting tunnel vision at the vampire sitting on his throne. He was staring at her with a curiosity and he tipped his cowboy hat to her. Tara giggled to herself as she approached him.

Everything seemed to disappear. She didn't hear the music. Didn't see the people. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. When she stood at the foot of the stage she did a little curtsy to him. "You're majesty; I am Tara Thornton of Bon Temp. May I have the privilege of joining you?" she said trying to keep a straight face. She thought she pulled it off quite nicely.

Eric seemed amused "Tomb Raider, you may do as you wish? Please." He played along, addressing her to sit in the seat next to him.

Tara took her normal seat and laughed softly to herself.

"Have I ever told you that you're a smart ass?" Eric asked turning those green eyes on her.

"Maybe once or twice. Hurts my feelings every time." She teased.

Eric gripped her hand putting it to his lips gently. "Then you may punish me, later. Perhaps a spanking?" He said in a low cunning voice.

Tara raised an eyebrow at him as she gave him a private smile. She took a look around "good turn out."

Eric ignored the comment and took a better look at her outfit. Tara wore a snug fitting black t-shirt, black shorts, gun holsters as well as combat boots and her hair just topped off the entire Lara Croft look. "Why do you not look like this more often, lover?" he asked innocently.

"If I did, I would be a vampire hunter!" she said with a quick wit.

Eric chuckled, stroking her cheek gently. Tara kissed his cold hand and then held it between hers. "What about you, couldn't think outside of the box? A sheriff, really?"

"That's right, lil lady." Eric said in his best Southern accent.

Tara rolled her eyes "don't ever say lil lady again." She laughed.

Eric scanned the room quickly, feeling his admirers' faces upon them. He stood up, "I don't feel like sharing you with _them_ tonight." He extended his hand to her, which Tara took without a second thought as they walked into his office.

Tara put her toy gun to his throat when he went to turn from closing the door. Eric once again played along putting his hands up.

"Don't try anything funny, Sheriff. These guns are loaded and I aint afraid to use them." She said not breaking character.

Eric expression darken "well tomb raider, I think we have a problem them. Nothing on this planet will stop me from kissing you."

Tara blinked; Eric had her sprawled on top of the desk. Tara locked her legs around his waist as he demanded her mouth to yield to his. She melted against him as he pulled her tighter to him with a jerk of her hips. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks. It had been hellish for both, since this was the longest they had ever been apart since Tara had agreed to be Eric's human companion.

Eric had to focus himself; it was easy for him to get lost in her. He pulled his lips off of hers, Tara let out a little whine in response. He stood up holding her still, with her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"How was the business trip?" she asked reluctantly.

Eric smiled "oh, my lover. Don't make that face; there will be time later for making up those nights I left you alone." Tara gave him a little smile. How she had changed in the time they had been together, so open. He sat in his chair opting to cradling her like a baby…she was after all his babe.

"I have some news, I am to be King. The decision has been made by the other Kings and Queens" He confided in her.

All the playfulness drained from Tara's face as she tried to sit up. Eric didn't let her; he held her still in his arms until she relaxed again.

"What does that mean?" Tara asked her voice shaky. She didn't want anything to change…not now…everything in her life was…well perfect.

Eric traced the outline of her jaw with his thumb. "This means that I will be Coronated in three days time. We will have to move into the mansion of Louisiana. I'm sorry my lover, but you will have to give up your boutique."

"No." Tara snapped.

Eric was ready for this reaction and remained firm. "It would be too dangerous for you to work there with all knowing who you belong to. I will not take that risk."

"I will, I can protect my damn self." Tara argued.

Eric had to hold back his laugh "You're human. I said no. Please don't fight me." He said gently. _You will lose in the end._ He wanted to say but didn't want to provoke her. Tara was a rebel.

Tara closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling "fine." She said defeated.

Eric kissed her lips "there is another subject at hand."

"What?" she said seriously.

"Have you given any thought to what we've discussed?" he asked.

Tara knew exactly what he was talking about. "Oh that?" she said innocently.

Eric was not fooled "yes, that."

"Eric, I need more time." She said.

Not the answer he was looking for, he released his grip on her slightly. Tara touched his cheek. "I want to be with you but I don't know if I want to do that yet."

Eric looked helpless for a moment. "Every time go to ground I worry about you. Being human, you're too fragile and too vulnerable for me not to worry. Every day you grow older and I worry that you could potentially meet your end. I would not survive that kind of lost. I need an answer, Tara."

From the look on his face, Tara mouth gaped open. "You want this answer tonight."

"Yes." He said simply. The way he said it…it came from a King's mouth.

"And if I say no?" she asked, curious.

Eric set her to her feet, towering over her. "I will have to release you. I love you Tara Thornton. I need for you to become vampire to be my mate forever. I have waited long enough for this answer, you are well aware of this."

Tara felt a tear trickle down her face. They had been together for seven years. Eric had made his intentions very clear from the beginning. Still Tara felt an uncertainty…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. If you have a story, I'll be reviewing within this week. The more I write about Eric and Tara. The more I love the intensity that this sort of combination can have. Enjoy the chapter. ;-)

_Eight Years earlier_

Belonging

Tara gripped the steering wheel tight enough that her knuckles were turning white, staring at the Bon Temps sign wishing her farewell. Her body was rocking subconsciously as her mind ran a hundred miles per hour thinking…about everything.

A lot of bad shit had happened…too much bad shit…she just wanted it to stop. Maybe go somewhere new where no one knew her, start again! Leave all the baggage and pain behind. As she sat with her foot on the brake she was second guessing her decision. Would running away solve anything?

She realized that she was needed here. Sookie's ole stubborn ass would need her best friend…her only friend to lean on. Sam seemed to be falling apart slowly with the weight of all the secrets he keeps to himself. She could stay for him. Of course Tara wouldn't admit it to him; Sam meant a lot of her. Lafayette would never forgive her for running. They were two of a kind; both didn't like to be alone too much. Even Arlene's crazy ass would be sad. She couldn't think about Jason right now, his face brought up painful memories of Eggs.

Running wasn't an option anymore, which was what the immature Tara would do. She would no longer play victim to the big bad world. Her family needed her, even if they weren't all blood. She had to be strong.

"Awe shit!" she muttered to herself as she busted a U-turn heading towards Sookie's house.

2 2 2

"Sookie" Tara called as she sat her suitcase by the door. She walked to where she heard the country music playing in the kitchen. Tara shook her head with a little smile on her lips. Knowing Sook, she'd be scrubbing the oven to calm herself. It was a nervous tick of hers.

Tara clicked off the radio in the empty kitchen suddenly feeling worried. Tara went from room to room and yet no Sookie. Tara was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Just calm down, Tara." She said to herself out loud. _Where could she be? _Tara rushed out the door, got into her car and took off down the road heading towards Shreveport.

She hit the steering wheel, _Damn Sook, why'd you have to mess with bloodsuckers? If those assholes killed Sookie she was going to burn that club down! _

2 2 2

Dawn would be approaching soon. He could feel it. That's sleep that he could use. It seemed as if he hadn't gone to ground in days. He put his child in danger, his immortal life almost taking. He smiled to himself, it was worth is though. To see the cement churn and fall on that vermin Russell made him feel lighter in his step. Finally…he was able to avenge his family.

After over a thousand years of looking for the murders of his family, finally some clarity. It was a freeing feeling.

As he dried his hair with the towel, his ears perked up at the commotion going on outside, on the main floor. He could hear Pam becoming more and more agitated at the person she was arguing with. He was in no mood for a visitor angering his child. She'd been through entirely too much in the past couple of days.

2 2 2

Tara was scared…but she stood her ground. "Listen lady, all I want to know where Sookie Stackhouse is. That's it, why are you giving me the run around?"

Pam put her hand on her hip with a bored expression on her face "Look, Truffle. I have already told you. I don't know where the hell Sookie is. Last time I saw her, she was cursing me to the high heavens."

"My name is Tara not Truffle!" Tara said getting really annoyed at this blonde bitch and her pet names. Tara didn't like the way the vampire was looking at her.

Pam seemed to take Tara's uncomfortable posture as an invitation. Her fangs extended "Oh, but I think you'll love being my truffle." She gave a smirk.

Eric didn't know what he walked into but he could tell that the female human was looking for something…anything to stake Pam with. He smiled to himself, she was a fighter…he liked that.

"You!" Tara said recognizing the tall, blonde vampire instantly. He had made a scene in Merlotte's a while back. Scaring the shit out of everybody.

"Me? Do we know each other? What was the affectionate name you called her Pam?"

"My Truffle." Pam purred still looking at Tara.

Eric hid his astonishment well, this Tara looked as if she was ready to lunge at Pam. Weapon or none. "Do you smell that Pam?" he asked his child in Swedish.

"Yes, a vampire 4 miles away could smell that. She smells of Sookie." Pam replied in Swedish.

Tara didn't understand what the two vamps were saying, but she did know her friends name. "No, we haven't met before but I do know of you. My best friend has almost died because of you and yours. Where are you keeping her?" Tara spat.

Eric pointed at her "You're Sookie's best friend." _Well she's beautiful enough. What's that saying "birds of a feather?_

Pam shrugged "that makes sense the way Truffle barged in here. Ready for to go to war." She said in Swedish.

Eric nodded "She's frightened though. Very frightened." Eric admired the unflinching front Pam's _Truffle_ was putting on.

"Look, I don't want to waste y'alls time. I just want to know where Sookie is." Tara said becoming antsy

"I don't know where Sookie is." Eric replied simply.

Tara didn't believe him "bullshit, I know all about you and the games you play Eric. You held my cousin hostage for days."

"I have no idea what you speak of." Eric played innocently. Pam gave no reaction, but her eyes kept lingering on Tara's assets.

Tara takes a step closer to the vampire wearing a black wife beater, blue jeans and flip flops. "Lafayette nearly bled and starved to death at your hand. I won't let you do the same to Sookie." She said through her teeth.

"Is she trying to threaten you, Eric?" Pam said in Swedish with amusement in her voice.

Eric ignored Pam, now seeing how Tara was connected to two humans he shared blood with. He smiled "You're _girlfriend's _cousin. I wonder if you're blood is as…" he looked around before his eyes locked hers "potent as his?"

The flight or fight defense mechanism was kicking in and Tara decided to stay and fight. "You don't scare me. Just tell me where Sook is, or so help me God if you don't I will burn this place to the ground." She barked at him.

Pam raised an eyebrow, _Silly Truffle forgetting that she was amongst lions._

Tara didn't have time to catch her breath when Eric came at her. He gripped her by the forearm slamming against the bar top with a pleasing thump. The courage was leaving her eyes as Eric's body pressed into hers. His hands applying just the right amount of pressure to let her know she was not speaking to an equal.

"Take care to whom you threatened, Truffle. Your facts are a bit distorted. First," he applied a little pressure.

It made Tara whimper for a split second.

"I saved Lafayette, a known blood dealer in my territory. Trust me, I could have done much worst to him." He promised with a glee in his eyes that made Tara's stomach churn. "Two, Sookie Stackhouse is stubborn and does everything of her freewill. I paid for her services. She understood the dangers that entailed every job. Third, as Pam has said Sookie is not here." He growled.

Tara could feel the tears welling…but was trying to fight the urge to cry. She didn't want these _things _to see her cry. "I've looked everywhere. She's missing. I know you like her."

"Not my concern." Eric told her evenly. It wasn't. He decided that he was done chasing, Miss Stackhouse. It annoyed him to no end to chase a woman, though she was part fae. To compete with a vampire like Bill Compton! Pure embarrassment.

The door opening distracting Pam and Tara who both turned to the door. Eric was still staring at Tara, she smelled of that bartending Shifter. Interesting… He wondered if he should have a taste still….

Tara's eyes were still the newcomer. He was at least 6'2, red locks that were slicked back away from his porcelain skin; his green eyes seemed to have a slight glow to them as he overlooked the scene.

"Cillian, what brings you to my humble establishment?" Eric asked pushing himself upright walking up to the newcomer.

Tara stood upright very slowly; she tried to be as silent as a mouse around the vamps. Her limbs ached from where Eric had squeezed her. The stranger was clearly a vampire, and very attractive. Too attractive to just be human.

Cillian gave a slight smirk "I know you were expected me. Hello there." he said to Tara.

Tara felt herself shrank back from the hungry look in Cillian's eyes. He was looking directly at her.

Without missing a beat Eric spoke "she is mine." He said steely and with authority. He could feel Pam's eyes on him. Eric never held claim on any human. He figured he could always find another. The words just spill from his lips without his approval.

Cillian shrugged "Pity, I rarely come across human that peaks my interest but the aura that's coming off this one…truly interesting. The innocent act may work on the younger but not I Erik. You've killed my maker." The newcomer said turning back to business.

Tara didn't realize that Pam was now standing in front of her slightly. As if she was protecting Tara.

Eric had known that the Russell didn't sire only one vampire. Cillian simply was not Russell's lover, platonic was their relationship. A father to a son, unlike Talbot who probably had been amused to jump into the role of stepfather. Yes, Eric had done his homework and researching Cillian hadn't been hard. Ambitious vampire with the means to get what he wanted, Cillian would be the rightful King of Mississippi. Will known in all the right circles. Perhaps a 100 years younger that Eric himself, Cillian was known for his charisma and benevolent drive.

"He isn't dead." Eric replied.

"A cement tomb is not exactly what I would call "living" Erik." Cillian spoke in Eric's native tongue.

"What would you have of me, Cillian?" Eric asked. Dawn was fast approaching. Everyone knew that Cillian had fallen out of favor of his maker long ago. It wasn't a vendetta he was after.

"Pledge your allegiance to me."

"To what purpose?" Eric asked.

Cillian looked from Eric's human and back to him. "Perhaps this conversation can be continued to this evening."

Eric nodded, understanding that Cillian did not feel comfortable about speaking of vampire politics around a human. He didn't enjoy the way Cillian was blatantly staring at Tara. "Very well, Pam will show you to the extra coffin."

Pam didn't seem to please about this but lead Cillian away. Tara couldn't escape the wink that Cillian gave her on the sly. She flinched involuntarily.

Eric gripped her arm pulling her after him. Tara tried to free herself violently "get your damn hands off of me!" she screamed.

Something inside Eric snapped; he was sick of her insolence and time was running short. He gripped her tighter and bit down on the nook of her neck. Tara's eyes widened as the blood flowed. It wasn't as painful as when Franklin did it. He took enough just to shut her up. Tara's body felt numb and she felt woozy, holding onto him for support.

"There's no time to fight me, Ms. Thornton." There were 45 minutes until sunrise, he could taste the sun. As Eric kicked the door open, he realized that driving would not nearly be fast enough to beat the sun's first rays.

He took off for the sky…and that was the last memory Tara had before blacking out.

2 2 2

Tara woke up to a sweet but cooper tasting liquid in her mouth. She opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin.

Eric gave her a faint smile as he watched her bridge the gap between what had happened.

She had been…Tara didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Was it good for you?" he purred at her standing up from the bed.

"Why?" Was the only thing she could manage to get out of her mouth that tasted of his blood. All she wanted to do was go home with Sookie and forget about all this shit. She knew that what just happened like the darkness…had just clawed her back in.

"Cillian has an eye on you. He had a wife long ago, who was killed during the Boston Tea Party. You look a great deal like her."

"So, what the fuck does that have to do with me? I'll just leave. Where did you bring me to?" Tara said going for the door. The knob wouldn't budge.

"Not an option anymore, Tara. I have made you mine to protect you." Eric stood up, drawing Tara's in. "You are bond to me now. This is your home; you've lived here for months. I want you to take off your clothes and go to bed now. We will discuss everything tomorrow evening. Do you understand Tara?" he asked as shook his head up and down.

Tara mimicked his movements "What if I get hungry?" she asked almost childlike.

Eric smiled caressing her cheek "The refrigerator is stocked. The house is free for you to roam, but do not leave the house. Do you understand?"

Tara smiled back "Yea, I'm tired."

Eric could see the exhaustion in her petite body, he hadn't noticed it before. "I'll leave you then." Eric felt a sharp pain in his torso, as Tara gripped his hand.

"Don't go. The nightmares of Franklin come when I sleep." She said honestly.

Eric wanted to laugh; this wasn't the strong woman he had seen earlier tonight. This was a vulnerable creature. He shrugged "very well. It's growing very late and you need your beauty sleep." He said using the term logy of the day.

Tara nodded taking off her clothes as Eric turned off the light. She got under the covers. He lay on top of the covers with his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling.

He would enjoy this sleep. "Tara what do you want?" he asked curiously. Since she was already under his thrall for now, he wanted to know. He didn't know why.

Tara lay with her eyes closed. "I want to be happy…but I don't think I know what that is."

Eric felt her breathing change and looked over to her. His human was sleep. He got up tucking her in further before closing the door firmly behind him. Eric made arrangements with his day walker to move all of Tara's things out of the Stackhouse residence to his home as well as stocking the fridgerator with human food.

Before going into his light tight chamber a part of him wondered why was he doing all of this? Perhaps, Cillian would barter the death of his maker with Tara. It would a fair exchange. A larger part of him realized he would never let that happen. Dawn was on the horizon. Eric didn't feel like thinking anymore. He let sleep take over. Tomorrow he would decide what to do with Tara Thornton of Bon Temps.


	3. Chapter 3

The Godfather

Sam's eyes narrowed as he took in the site of the expensive Lexus that was parked in front of the Stackhouse residence. He put his truck in park and got out. The front door was open wide, he smelled a shifter and wasn't surprised when a beautiful woman dressed in a jeans and a v neck purple t-shirt walked out carrying a box of things.

The woman hesitated for a split second probably getting a whiff of his scent.

"Is Sookie or Tara home?" he asked her politely.

She flipped her black hair out of her face as she put the large box into the trunk of the Lexus. "No, neither are here. Why don't you come back later." she suggested closing the trunk and shot him a slight smile "Shifter."

Sam stood there in shock for a moment. The shifter was already gone, her expensive car kicking up the gravel as she left. Sam walked into the house and tracing the scent of the shifter.

Someone...or something had sent her with a purpose. She had looked too _high maintenance_ to just stumble onto the Stackhouse residence. He traced the scent to the spare bedroom...where Tara had been staying. He looked in the closet and had to take a seat on the bed. It was cleared out.

Where the fuck was Tara? And what company was she keeping now? He thought to himself. Sam rushed out the house, maybe Lafayette knew where she was. He was really worried. Something didn't feel right about this.

3 3 3

Tara woke up a little before noon. She knew that it would be awhile before Eric woke up. She smiled to herself a the thought of him. He had been there for months helping her. Healing her wounds.

After making up her bed she went to the walk in closet. It was filled with expensive clothes all made for her. Clothes that she wouldn't have ever been able to afford if it weren't for Eric. He treated her like a Queen.

After leafing through a few clothes, she finally stopped at the purple lace sundress. She took a shower, got dress, and then made herself a grilled tomato cheese sandwich. Tara's eyes constantly looked at the clock. It was 2...just a couple more hours.

It was a little after three when she heard the doorbell. Tara put down her book and opened the door.

Tara could feel herself blushing as she looked in the man standing before her eyes. She hope he couldn't see how nervous she was. He was just so...damn beautiful.

The man gave her a wide smile with perfectly formed teeth. He was at least 6 ft tall, ha long black hair, clearly muscular, and his brown eyes were just the most unusual thing Tara had ever seen. He was wearing all black with grey blazer. He looked stylish and dangerous all at the same time.

"Hello, you must be Tara." he said. The way he said her name. Tara was ready to have his babies right there and then.

Tara was automatically embraced by her thoughts and the way he frowned slightly she felt as if he had _heard _what she was thinking.

"Yu-Yup, I'm here. Who are you?" she snapped slightly, putting up her guard. He was too handsome to be anything but trouble.

He seemed to like it as he took a step closer. "I need you to come with me." he said without a hint of joking.

Tara shook her head "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" He said raising an eyebrow, looking pass her and then back into her eyes.

Tara rolled her eyes "I mean, I don't want to go with you. I don't know who the hell you are!" she lied.

He seemed skeptical and took a step back from the threshold of the door. "Take a step outside, Tara Thornton." he ordered.

Tara felt sick to her stomach. Everything was telling her not to do it. To wait. To stay put. She didn't understand where these thoughts were coming from. "I can't." she finally said. "Who the hell are you?"

The man had a slight smile on his face as he held out his hand. "Tara, I'll tell you everything, after I get you out of this house."

"This is my home." she argued.

"No, it isn't." the man said coldly.

"Listen, you're really fucking cute and all that shit but you're freaking me out." she went to close the door when his hand pressed on it.

They locked eyes "I'm a friend of your friend, Sookie Stackhouse." he said.

Tara let go of the door and opened it wider. "You know where she is?"

He nodded slowly "I do, now if you would come with me, please." It looked as if it physically hurt him to say please. "I'll tell you everything."

Tara looked down at her shoes.

"Listen to me, Tara. Take my hand, something bad is keeping you here." he said.

"Eric will-" Tara started.

The man cut her off "Erik, is a killer. Now come on."

Tara took his hand and walked out of the house against all her senses. As they zoomed away in the man's Porsche Tara looked over at him.

"You never told me your name." She said.

He glanced over at her and once again Tara felt herself clamming up.

"My name is Claude." he said.

"Well nice to meet you, Claude." Tara managed to say.

1 1 1

Pam watched as her master paced back and forth. Cursing in every language he could think of.

"No harm has come to her. You would have felt it." she reasoned.

Eric looked at her sharply "Not the point. Where the fuck is Lilly?" he said.

Lilly arrived at Eric's club wearing the purple V-neck t-shirt and jeans that she had worn earlier.

"Master" she said to Pam.

Pam cocked her head to Eric and Lilly looked at him.

"Tell me." he said simply. His patience was growing short. Cillian had postponed their conversation to the following night for unknown reasons. Rank had its privileges and Eric had to follow the rules.

She nodded before beginning "I went to the Stackhouse residence and collected Tara's things as my lady had requested of me. There was another shifter that came up. Perhaps he followed me and I wasn't paying attention." she said.

Eric shook his head "The mutt. No, it wasn't Sam Merlotte, I know his scent. It was a different being all together."

"Have you tried sensing her?" Pam suggested. 

"That's the first thing I tried, Pamela. Whatever has her is shielding her from me." Eric said.

"Could Cillian have anything to do with this?" Pam asked.

Eric didn't respond. The thought had crossed his mind. Why reschedule their sit down? The thought made Eric's skin boil. He contemplating on how he would kill Cillian without getting punished for it.

"Eric?" Pam's voice knocked him from his thoughts.

Lilly was still awaiting her orders.

"Thank you, Lilly. Your services are not needed any longer tonight. If your master has nothing else for you, go home." he said walking away.

Once behind close doors, Eric couldn't control his anger. He flipped his desk and then took a seat. He didn't like this feeling...over a human who he barely had any dealings with.

When he awoke and she was nowhere to be found but her scent remained. Only one thing ran through him...panic. He calmed himself...perhaps he should try reaching out to her again. Whomever had her was a powerful motherfucker. That was certain. Eric was old but this thing was older.

Then he felt it...He felt her. Before he could lose her, he was gone.

1 1 1

Eric landed on his feet on a cool pavement driveway in Monroe. He looked at the large house with manicured grass and walked up to the front door. He could smell Tara...the scent of lavender filled his nostrils.

He knocked on the door and waited. Within a minute a man appeared shirtless with only his boxers on. Eric felt his pupils dilate as he threw himself towards the entrance. It was as if he slammed himself against a wall. All he wanted to do is drain the man dry.

"Faerie." he managed to say as his fangs extended. He felt his mouth watering at the aroma of the fairy.

The man stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "The name is Claude, vampire." he said with disgust.

"I've come for my human, Tara Thornton." Eric managed to say. The fairy's blood was speaking to him. Goddamnit, he wanted to bleed the fairy.

"That won't happen. I know what you've done to her. I cannot let that happen as her, godfather."

"I WILL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" Eric roared trying to push through the invisible barrier.

Claude smirked "That will be the day, vampire. Stay away from Tara or we will have a problem." he slammed the door in Eric's face.

Eric roared. Tara was _his._ He wouldn't let a fairy get in the way of what he owned.


	4. Chapter 4

Where is My Mind?

"**Where is your mind right now?" Eric asked perched on his throne, leaning forward at her. He had a clear view of the lavender lingerie clad cocoa goddess in front of her. Her hair was straightened and flowed over her shoulders as she danced on the pole. **

"**Where else would my mind be sides here?" her thick Louisiana accent coming out as she got smart with. **

"**Careful, Tara." Eric warned. **

**Tara rolled her eyes as she slide down the pole spreading her for him to get a peek at her crouch less panties. "What are you trying to say?"**

**Eric raised an eyebrow as he turned his head sideways slightly. "I'll rephrase, is someone poisoning your mind?" **

"**You mean glamouring me? Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Tara smirked as she rocked her hips to the change of pace of the music. **

**Eric chuckled "What question is that, my lover?"**

"**I've been told that you glamoured me." Tara offered.**

"**And if I did?" Eric challenged her, keeping his voice even as he descended the stairs towards her. **

**Tara was on all fours now; She rolled her head back and hips all in one fluid motion, making Eric's member harden. She looked at him like a sex kitten. "It's not something I could forgive. Specially after what Franklin did to me." **

"**Then Tara, I never glamoured you." he said evenly. **

**She stared at him and slammed her fist down "Lie. I smell it on you. What a fucking liar you are. I thought you would at least tell me the truth. Mister IDONTGIVEAFUCK."**

**Eric pulled Tara off the stripper pole by her wrist placing her on her feet. "I have never glamoured you, Tara. If I had, why would I admit it? An act that you have label as unforgivable." **

**He pressed her against the stripper stage in Fangtasia. Smelling her skin an stroking the sides of her arms. She was refusing to respond. "Come home to me." he said playfully.**

"**Is it really my home or is it a figure of my imagination?" Tara snapped.**

"**We are blood bond. I would never harm you. Everything I do is for your safety. Come home." he said lowering his head to kiss her. **

**Tara responded immediately and kissed him back. Her small arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened and became need. **

**Eric stood up right, taking Tara off her feet and keeping her balanced. He walked to the door that would lead to his office but instead there was a king size lavender sheet colored bed that matched Tara's lingerie ever so perfectly. It was set at a cliff that he recognized almost immediately. It was the cliff that he used to dive off of to the ocean near his village as a child. The night was clear and the stars provided light.**

"**Can I trust you?" she asked as he pulled the black t-shirt over and off his head. He felt her hands and legs working to remove his pants. **

**Eric looked at the need in her eyes. The need to be cared for. The need to be able to trust him. "Yes, you can." Taking off the very delicate lingerie. He entered her without giving her time formulate another sentence. He smoothed her hair back "Now I ask again, where is your mind?" He said as he kept a vexatious pace. **

**Her hips were telling him she wanted to speed up. He wouldn't until he heard those words. **

"**I'm here with you. Always you." she said evenly biting her lower lip. **

"**Come home. I need you to pay attention and realize, I'm not bad guy in the big scheme of things. I'm not the one keeping secrets." **

"**What sec-" Tara moaned load as Eric's pace increased to the point that she was seeing stars. **

**4 4 4**

Tara jerked awake, the swish of the water making her aware of her surroundings. She was getting washed by Claude in the tub at his house.

Claude frowned washing her neck "Where is your mind, right now?"

Eric asking her the same thing echoed in her mind. "I'm here." she said quietly. It was only a dream...she could still feel him fingernails digging into hips. The weight of him on top of her.

4 4 4

Pam walked into Eric's office, placing her hand on her hip. "Don't you look like the cat that caught the canary. Anything I should be made aware of?"

Eric looked at her with a blank face. "The only thing I want you to be concerned with is tracking the fairy and Tara's movements. He can't keep her in that house forever. Clever fairy though, putting the house in a random human's name. I'm going to drain him dry when this is all said and done." he made the promise to himself.

"I'm working on it. Got my best person watching the house. Cillian will be here any minute for your meeting. Everything is set up." Pam said leaving without another word.

Eric clicked on the mouse to the icon on the screen. Agent Provocateur lingerie popped up on the screen. Tara's skin did look all so delectable in lavender.

4 4 4

Cillian fastened his cufflinks as he entered the main room of his hotel suite. "What do you have for me, Kayo? I'm meeting the insufferable Viking in 30 minutes." he asked as he looked over his investigator's message board. There were clip outs that dated all the way back to the 1900s, pictures of what seemed like a family tree, receipts and other things that Cillian couldn't decipher because Kayo's handwriting was horrendous.

Kayo was a Polynesian vampire, one of the best trackers Cillian had ever come across. Not unlike his maker, Cillian staffed vampires that were useful to him.

"The human companion of the Sheriff of Area 5 is no longer living with him."

"Hmm, interesting that could have been what I walked in on a few days ago. Continue." Cillian waved his hand.

"She is now living with a fairy and it seemed to frustrate the Sheriff of Area 5. The human could have been taken against her will or been persuaded. Fairies are very intoxicating."

"Yes, but a fairy would not give away who they are to a vampire without being provoked." Cillian rationalized more to himself. This was getting more interesting by the second.

"Understandably, sir, I believe that the fairy is the human's godfather. Which would mean..."

Cillian smiled wide "that sweet Tara is not just a ordinary human. Do you know what she is?" he asked folding his arms.

Kayo nodded and almost gleeful. As gleeful as Kayo could be. "I do and I didn't believe they existed anymore."

Cillian eyes widened as Kayo explained the message boards various things step by step. "That's impossible, my beloved Judith was the last of the kind." he said quietly.

"What would you like us to do, sir?" Kayo asked as Cillian became quiet.

"Nothing, for now. I'm now late for my meeting with the Viking. He had to have known what she is that's why he protected her so fiercely. Fucking opportunist." Cillian mused and calculating his next move.

In the car, Cillian opened his pocket watch. His Judith stared back at him. He felt his the bleeds coming as the emotion escaped out. Maybe now, he'd have some peace with sweet Tara Thornton.


End file.
